J. D. Williams
J. D. Williams, born May 22, 1978 in Newark, New Jersey, USA, is an actor. He stars as Preston "Bodie" Broadus in third & fourth seasons. He initially appeared as a recurring guest star in the first & second seasons. He has appeared in The Wire creator David Simon's other series Homicide: Life on the Street. He has also appeared in the series The Sopranos, Third Watch, Oz, and The Kill Point. Biography He has also appeared in another show David Simon originated, Homicide: Life on the Street, guest starring in the episode "The Why Chromosome" as Casper. He played inmate Kenny Wangler for the first four seasons of Oz. He had a small guest starring role in The Sopranos episode "46 Long" as Special K, an incompetent stickup man and one of Brendan Filone's goons. He appeared in the pilot episode ("Welcome to Camelot") of Third Watch as Pee-Wee, an errant street kid. He has also had leading roles or cameo appearances in a number of R&B and hip-hop music videos. He has appeared as himself, a love interest, and characters resembling his role as a drug dealer on The Wire. Trivia *According to his HBO bio, he is credited with appearing in the film Graffiti Bridge, but a 2003 interview with AllHipHop.com revealed that Williams was not in the movie. Tevin Campbell filled the cameo role with which Williams is credited.HBO bio[AllHipHop.com *Walked around Baltimore's inner city during the middle of the night a few days before The Wire's first taping in order to get a feel for Baltimore. *Has been in print ads for defunct clothing lines Live by Karl Kani and Def Jam University clothing. Both lines were spin-offs from Karl Kani clothing and Phat Farm, respectively. *Is a self proclaimed "Video Ho", as a result of cameos and leading roles he had in R&B and Hip-Hop music videos between 2002-2005.Mahogany Girl *Growing up, he first wanted to be a corporate lawyer until he realized how boring they were. *Attended Arts High School, a performing arts public school in Newark, NJ. *Portrayed a biracial 15 year old teenager dealing with racism and his father's infidelity in the play A.M. Sunday in late 2003 at Baltimore's CENTERSTAGE theater.Center Stage *Is older than his character on The Wire by 8 years. *Has starred in commercials promoting Hershey's chocolate, Pizza Hut, & Doritos. Credits Guest star Star Selected filmography *''4 Life(2007) *The Kill Point'' (2007), (TV series) *''Shanghai Hotel'' (2006) ....Thump *''The Wire'' (2002) TV Series .... Bodie Broadus (2002-2006) *''The Warriors'' (2005) (VG) (voice) .... Additional Voices *''Two Guns'' (2005) (V) .... Bill *''Mr. Smith Gets a Hustler'' (2003) .... Abe *''Durdy Game'' (2002) (V) .... Little Man *''Snipes'' (2001) .... J.D. *''Popcorn Shrimp'' (2001) .... Bubba *''Pootie Tang'' (2001) .... Froggy *''100 Centre Street'' (2001) TV Episodes (2) .... William Floyd *''Big Apple'' "A Ministering Angel" (2001) TV Episode .... Derrick *''Oz'' (1997) TV Series .... Kenny Wangler (1997-2000) *''Sex and the City'' (2000) TV Episode .... Sweet Sauce *''Third Watch'' "Welcome to Camelot" (1999) TV Episode (as J.D.) .... Pee Wee *''Homicide: Life on the Street'' "The Why Chromosome" (1999) TV Episode .... Casper *''Trinity'' "Breaking In, Breaking Out, Breaking Up, Breaking Down" (1999) TV Episode .... Malik *''The Sopranos'' "46 Long" (1999) TV Episode .... Special K *''Law & Order'' "Castoff" (1998) TV Episode .... Second Kid *''New York Undercover'' "Fade Out" (1997) TV Episode .... Victor Television host *Black Entertainment Television's Rap City, week of December 12, 2006 special guest host (3 episodes). Music video appearances *Aaliyah, 2002 "I Miss You". *Freeway, 2002 "What We Do", *Mariah Carey, 2002 "Through The Rain", *Lumidee, 2003 "Never Leave You (Uh Oooh, Uh Oooh"), *Cam'Ron, 2004 "Lord You Know", *Fabolous, 2004 "Breathe", *Tupac Shakur, 2005 "Ghetto Gospel", *Mario, 2005 "How Could You", *Prodigy, 2007 "Stuck On You", Theater roles *"Streamers" (2007) .... Roger *"A.M. Sunday" (2003) .... Jay References External links *J. D. Williams at IMDb *J. D. Williams at Wikipedia *[[W:C:sopranos:J. D. Williams|J. D. Williams at The Sopranos wiki]] *AllHipHop.com Interview *MahoganyGirl.com interview *[http://www.centerstage.org/production.php?prodID=8 A.M. Sunday] play from the CENTERSTAGE theatre in Baltimore, MD *Rapper [[50 Cent]'s audio book featuring J.D. as narrator] *Brief interview on YouTube with Ken Murphy a.k.a. Big Murph from WGONetwork.com Category:Starring Cast